


Tease

by persephine



Series: Unravel [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephine/pseuds/persephine
Summary: She's just so good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day Oneshot~  
> I've been sitting on this one for a while, but it's my favorite so far. I plan on uploading a series of one shots eventually for Leo and Kamui, but I would like to finish Descendre before I do that. Anyways, enjoy!

## 

She's beautiful and she will never let him forget about it. That's not to say that she voluntarily forces him to remember, but her existence in itself serves as a constant reminder to him.  _ Fucking. Beautiful. _

 

But as Kamui was beautiful, she was absolutely cunning. Witty. And oh, did he mention a tease? Exactly  _ why  _ is she dressed from head to toe in more or less lingerie at a  _ family  _ party? The black corset winds up from her hips to her supple breasts. No doubt Camilla helped his pretty sister pull those laces behind her back  _ tight _ . 

 

Leo feels his pants tighten as he imagines his older sister letting out sharp gasps and whimpers with every tug. Her fingernails scratching futilely at the stone walls in front of her, hips arched in cadence with the form fitting garment so to ensure she stands tall and proud. Leo’s breath hitches when he feels his blood rushing down his abdomen, making his cock twitch ever so slightly. A heated blush runs across his face and he covers his cheeks with his gloved hand so not to draw attention to him while fantasizing about his sister only a few meters away.

 

Camilla was blessed with a body every man dreamt of caressing and grabbing - a tiny waist and a thickness that doubled around her chest and her hips. There is no doubt that anything she could ever adorn on her body would minimize this effect. Kamui was an entirely different story, such that Leo knew absolutely nothing about the unknown, unexplored territory that laid beneath the mass of practical armor she wore. This was the case before they became intimately involved and he was pleasantly surprised to find that his sister was secretly well-endowed, and had the curves that connected so perfectly with those genetic gifts. 

 

But the fabrics that hugged her body now left nothing up to Leo's imagination. The curve of her breasts were pressed up against her dainty chest and her corset with nowhere to go. Every few seconds he could tell she had a shortness of breath that she couldn't control. She perks up again and regains her composure with the help of her hand that steadies her stomach. Pink dusted her cheeks with how hard it must have been to maintain her breathing in that. Her lips are slightly parted at all times and her eyes half lidded. It's hardly noticeable to the company she was conversing with but it was driving Leo  _ insane.  _ She’s beautiful, and it's almost sinful to be completely honest. 

 

He continues watching her over his gloved hand, eyes quickly darting back and forth to the newcomers that streamed into the large room. He hoped no one would attempt to speak with him at lengths this evening because it would be excruciatingly painful to appear remotely interested. She wears a very long dress and he can only imagine what’s underneath. He toys with the idea of pleasuring her while she tries her best to maintain composure all throughout the night. The sounds she would try  _ so hard  _ to suppress alongside the heavy breathing she already can't control. He thinks about sitting next to her at the dinner table, his hands roaming and caressing her thighs, and then wandering a little too far. 

 

A host walks by and Leo grabs two flutes of champagne off the serving tray and makes his way to his sister. 

 

“Like I was saying-”

 

“Apologies,” Leo grabs his sister by the waist, “might I steal my sister away for a moment?” 

 

“Oh, Prince Leo! I was just telling Kamui-”

 

He sweeps his sister away from the talkative girl before she can continue, but not before putting the two glasses in her empty hands. Surely she wouldn't try to object to the  _ prince  _ of the Nohrian empire. 

 

He can't wait to get Kamui out of that room. She scuffled awkwardly in her heels, trying to keep up with her brother’s long legs. Growing up walking barefoot everywhere left her extremely unaccustomed to shoes, let alone heels. Standing in them alone was painful and she was grateful Leo had dragged her out of there before she had her pointed ear talked off. It wasn't a long walk, but it was far enough that the crowds and dinner music were but a distant muffle. 

 

“Oh, thank you Leo. She was such a nice girl but it was so painful to stand in these. Do you mind if I just-” 

 

She began to kick off the hellish shoes but Leo caught hold of her waist and lifted her up onto the balcony beams. 

 

“No need, sister,” Leo smirks, “we wouldn't want to ruin Camilla’s handiwork now, would we?”

 

“Sorry. I'm not used to these events like you are. You've been going to these for much longer than I. How do girls wear these  _ things,”  _ she couldn't seem to find the right words to describe her attire. 

 

“Camilla must have enjoyed dressing you. This is the first time I've seen you so dolled up,” he noted.

 

“She had a leftover corset from her teenage years,” she blushed, “both of us were surprised it was a little tight on me. And the dress beneath is so long she said the heels were a requirement so it doesn't get dirty or stepped on.” 

 

“Mmm, I agree. Best not get dear Camilla’s pretty dress all dirty,” he trails off. 

 

His hands have been absentmindedly feeling the friction of the velvet against his fingertips, tracing the black floral designs on the fabric around her tiny waist. His eyes are undressing her, and every so often he glances up to meet her eyes before he notices hers shift away nervously. 

 

“Am I making you nervous, sister?” Leo’s heart is beating rapidly, surely she can hear it. 

 

He's not a good actor, unlike his sister. She's always been cunning, as if she could read his wants and desires like an open book. But would she ever be the first to be so careless as to give in?  _ Never.  _ Even now, she's smiling so innocently at her little brother as if the wicked, naughty things they do in secret only happen in his wildest dreams, as if the sinful cries she lets out only for her  _ little brother  _ in wild abandon are just consequences of his desolated mind when he thinks about her. 

 

“Not at all, Leo. I'm only having a hard time breathing is all. Standing so close to you like this -even while we’re outside - is a little suffocating, wouldn't you agree?” She bats her lashes a little too rapidly that time around.

 

Oh, she's  _ so  _ good. Her breathing suddenly elevates to match what she said. He's standing so close to her that he can feel her warm breath on his lips. He can almost taste the raspberries from her evening tea. Beneath that sweet, innocent smile she's grinning like a madman. She thinks she's won, has she?

 

“I agree, sister. You're absolutely right, as always. You must have such a hard time breathing with how tight those strings are laced around your waist. So then,” he pulls her body forward, inducing a surprised gasp from her, “shall your brother unravel you?” 

 

Before she can fully comprehend what Leo is saying, he's leaning down, and hikes up her dress to her knees. He kneels in front of her and kisses her ankle. 

 

“L-Leo! What are you doing?” 

 

“Keep quiet and you'll find out, princess.”

 

She feels his lips smirking against her skin. He leaves another kiss on the bone of her inner ankle before he trails his lips up her bare calf. She's much shorter than he is, but the heels do a lovely job of emphasizing her long legs. 

 

If his sister was a great actress, she was awful at containing the high-pitched sounds she made with every ministration Leo left on her lithe body. She lets out a needy whine when her brother finds his way to the sensitive spot behind her knee. It takes willpower for her to not jump reflexively.

 

_ Dirty girl, not so sly after all, are you? _

 

Kamui takes a deep breath, still paying mind to control her breathing so that the damn corset doesn't asphyxiate her before she can return the  _ favor _ to her little brother. 

 

Leo deviates his gaze back to meet hers.  _ Oh _ , she's greeted him with the most depraved gaze, as if she's about to pounce her prey and tear it apart like a feral animal right on the marble floor beneath them.

 

“Leo,” she’s steadied her voice, enunciating every syllable of his name with venom.

 

“Yes, big sister?” 

 

She can no longer hold her composure. With her legs propped over his shoulders, she begins to lift the dress up. His eyes wander curiously to the white garters around her milky thighs, and then to her unclothed sex. She's shaven for the first time ever, her folds shiny with her wetness and Leo wants to  _ die. _ He feels all the blood in his brain rush down to his lower half once he's processed what she's been hiding, and his mouth is dry and yet he's salivating. She had planned on seducing him at some point that night if he had not discovered her dirty secret before then. 

 

“Oh, you filthy girl. What do you plan on doing to your little brother?” 

 

He's breathless, and dizzy with lust. His eyes are glued to her soaked pussy, and he's finding it harder and harder to breathe. A primal instinct overcomes him as his pupils dilate. He can barely hold himself back, and she knows. She can feel his fingers digging into her legs and she can't contain her excitement any longer. He wants to lay her down on the cold floor, hike up the dress all the way up to her waist and ravish her with his tongue. He wants to dart his tongue in zig zags and then suck on her clit while she comes undone beneath him, grabbing and tugging on his hair. Amidst all of these thoughts, he surely looks like a beast in heat, ready to tackle his prey. 

 

“Leo, you're frightening me,” she giggles, “I simply wanted to show you what you're doing to me. I don't plan on doing anything to my little brother.” 

 

“Fuck- Kamui, I swear-” 

 

He stops mid sentence to find the sole of her shoes hovering over his throbbing member. He's at her mercy, and he had no idea if she planned on having  _ any  _ mercy on him. She leans her foot forward ever so slightly to press against the aching bulge hiding in his pants. Kamui was toeing the line now. Her brother would have his revenge and it would come twice as agonizing. She was  _ very  _ familiar with his ways. But she would play the spoiled princess a little longer with her servant at her beck and call. 

 

“Tell me, brother. What is it you wish to do to your older sister?” She repeats what he said mockingly.

 

He sees the challenge as an opportunity, but he's at his wit’s end. He’s so prideful but he surrenders to his sister. Like he always does. She could play him like a fiddle for all he cared. If only she knew how long he's wanted to give all of him to her. 

 

“Whatever my beloved sister desires,” he answers obediently. 

 

She smiles tenderly and lifts her foot off of his needy cock, and slips the skirts of her dress over her thighs, and then her knees. Kamui slides off of the balcony back onto the painful heels. She would bear this a little longer, and so will little Leo. 

 

“Oh, Leo. Do you know what I desire?” 

 

She eyes the ribbon around his collar. Her eyes brush over his flushed skin and then his parted lips. She leans in close as if to offer a kiss, but Kamui knows it will undo Leo even further,  _ and she can't have that _ . To be kissed so innocently like siblings would naturally was a disgrace to the wanton things he's made her moan and wail in private. To be standing so close to his sister as if their bond were an unbreakable one, unsullied and untarnished would put married couples to shame if they knew how indelicate the two siblings were behind closed doors. 

 

No, Kamui would be better than that. She hovered her mouth over her brother’s before leaning over the ribbon and pulling it out of its neat loop with her teeth. She ties it around her neck and Leo tosses her a glare. How would he have known that spoiling his precious sister by granting her all of her wishes every time she whined would turn her into such a  _ tease? _

 

“If you can behave yourself for the rest of tonight, perhaps I'll reward you with a present.” 

 

Leo licks his lips and perks up. 

 

“Present?” 

 

“Mhmm. Maybe I'll let you unravel me. Would you like that, little brother?” she leans forward and kisses his cheek. 

 

Leo is indignant. He clutches her arms as she's about to slip away. 

 

“Ah, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?” 

 

He loosens his grip. 

 

“What’s stopping me from taking you right now? I could bend you over and fuck you in front of the entire kingdom. Then no one would dare to-” 

 

He's not being delicate anymore. 

 

“Would that really satisfy you, brother?” She smiles knowingly. 

 

He usually wouldn't let anyone fool themselves into thinking they had bested him. But he made his sister believe he would submit to her and only her. Leo had surrendered himself to Kamui long ago, but he would let it inflate her head some more. She would be begging for release, whining and gasping for more while she writhed underneath him like a beast in heat sooner than she anticipated.

 

So really, who was being bested at the end of the day? She would win her battles, but he would win the war. And he would conquer her to his heart’s content once he did. She is his conquest, his prize. 

 

“You're right, princess. As always,” and he released her. 

 

A wave of red ran across her face. Who would've known that the proud and prideful second prince of Nohr would be so quick to surrender? It was a side of her brother that she kept to herself, and she was very possessive of it. But who else could carry  _ such _ a heavy burden? 

 

Kamui brushes her hand against his rock hard member before she walks back to the party nonchalantly. He rolls his eyes.

 

_ Fucking. Tease. _

 

\------

 

He's got her slammed up against the stone walls in his room. Kamui feels her clit begin to throb, begging for something,  _ anything. _ Leo avoided her the entirety of the night with bigger plans in store for afterwards. Him ignoring her existence was driving her mad with envy. He reveled in the glares that he caught from the corner of his eye, and went back to smiling and talking up one of the guests. Except, the entire time he's fantasizing about casting an invisibility spell, diving between her legs and kissing her other lips while she tried to stand up straight. Surely then she'd excuse herself from the guests that were trying to talk up his pretty sister all night long. 

 

Leo crushes his lips against hers, the fire within his core burning and blazing. His hands are in her hair, undoing the ribbon that Camilla had neatly braided into her thick white mane. He grabs a fistful of it and tilts her head back, revealing access to her delicate, unscathed neck. In the dark with only the moon as their witness, he can see the light pink marks on her neck in their final fading phase from their earlier encounters this week. 

 

“Beg,” he commands her. 

 

She shudders and feels a spark shoot right to her cunt when he pulls roughly at her hair and mouth some mere centimeters from her neck. She swallows and Leo greedily watches the lump travel down her neck, the ribbon, lovingly wrapped, shifted slightly before settling again. Kamui rolls her eyes back and surrenders. 

 

“Please…,” she mewls. 

 

“Please, what?” 

 

“Please, I… I know I've been a bad sister but-”

 

His other hand was already tugging the lace out of her corset, but stopped to hear her talk herself out of her predicament. 

 

“I want you to have your wicked way with me.” Her heart thuds against her chest and she's thoroughly embarrassed. 

 

“Is that all, sweet sister? You did quite a number on me earlier with all of your teasing, and then you left me all alone with nothing to show for it. Is that really all you're willing to repay me with?” 

 

“No, I-I…” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

The corset is slowly slipping down her body now, and Leo is graced with her budding nipples sitting atop the corset. 

 

“Won't you touch me, please?” 

 

“Is that all you want? Tell me, I'm losing my patience,  _ Kamui. _ ” 

 

“N-no! That's not all I want,” she whines, her hands practically shaking and tearing at the buttons on his shirt, “I want you to unravel me. Let me come undone and then fuck me into submission. I promise I'll be a good girl.” 

 

Oh, now who's being indelicate?

 

“Mmm, sister, all you had to do was ask,” Leo chuckles nefariously.

 

He looks her in the eyes, not ever breaking eye contact as he finishes undoing the lace on her corset. With every pull, she lets out small breaths that the dreadful garment stole from her. Leo gets all the way to the top and turns her around to face the wall. With one brisk pull, the dress pools at her feet, but not without leaving small imprints of the corset’s boning all along her torso. She's naked now, only in her matching garters and heels. And he has yet to undo the black ribbon that's sitting so lovely on her neck. Leo decides he doesn’t mind those garments staying on. 

 

He spends a long moment drinking in the sight of Kamui’s pale skin. He places a soft kiss on the back of her bare neck, contrast to how needy and desperate those kisses were in their other secret encounters. And he was only possessive then because Kamui was very ticklish if she wasn't turned on. But the goosebumps are gracing her neck now, her pulse on the side of her neck is throbbing loudly as he trails wet kisses along her soft skin. 

 

Twisting her back around to face him, he kneels down to ravish her cunt with no warning. He's never done this before, mostly because they've never had the time for frivolous behavior. Their first time was quick and messy, only lasting a few minutes following embarrassing mutual confessions. Every time after, he's tasted her, but never savored. She tastes absolutely decadent, as if she was made just for him. He wonders if Camilla also had a hand in this. His sister wasn't proud like him, and was shameless when it came to seeking help from others. But she was so bare underneath his tongue, nothing standing in between him and the pit of her desire. He wants to engulf every fiber of her being. 

 

“O-oh fuck! Leo…!” 

 

Leo licks at the white liquid dripping down his sister’s pussy, dipping his tongue in between her folds every so often to catch her off guard. She’s loud and he loves it. Somewhere in between their fuss, he has her shoved against a wall, using only his shoulders as stability while he drinks the honey between her legs. He grips onto the flesh on her ass, digging his nails in every time he reaches a  _ tender  _ spot and she yanks on his hair. He doesn't know how she hasn't lost her voice yet, but he chalks it up to the more  _ animalistic  _ side of her that comes out when they get nasty. 

 

Leo pulls away and she lets out a sad whimper. Her body almost subconsciously following his mouth ever so slightly. He slips her over his shoulder and walks his prized possession onto the newly changed silk sheets on his bed. He licks his lips before he returns to his ministrations on his sister’s throbbing clit. 

 

“Sister, you taste so sweet it's not fair,” Leo’s aching now. 

 

He crawls on top of her and kisses her with tongue. She tries to mutter something against his mouth but he's too busy making sure she gets to taste herself. He pulls away, a small trail of saliva following her pink mouth as she breathes heavily. 

 

“I could drink you everyday for the rest of my life. Would you like that, princess?” 

 

He kisses her shoulder, and then down her chest. He sucks on her tits, pulling on her hardening nipple with his teeth, and he can feel her heart leap out of her chest against his cheek, and her breath hitching. 

 

“Mmmm, Leo… more.” 

 

“You didn't answer my question, Highness,” he tugs at the swollen bud harder for emphasis. 

 

Her breathing is heavy and she tugs at his shirt, balling the front of it in her fists before yanking him back down to her pussy. 

 

“Yes, Leo. I would love nothing more than to have your mouth over my pussy,” she groans.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, or you might just get that  _ and only that,”  _ Leo warns her mischievously. 

 

He sinks his mouth over her again. She entangles her fingers in his hair to ensure that he stays down this time and she can feel her cunt dripping more cum to satiate her thirsty brother. His velvet tongue laps at her core before dipping in between her folds. This time, he's dedicated. 

 

_ Gods, she tastes divine _ . 

 

Her voice is rasping, the sinful sounds she makes begin to match the pulsing of her lower body. Something  _ churns  _ inside of her cunt, and she recognizes the agonizing ache. She craves the need to be filled. Something felt sorely wrong and her cunt felt so empty. She won't be able to last if he keeps doing that-

 

“Ohh, Leo- fuck! I'm going to- I'm-! Ahhhh!-” 

 

Her thighs clenched and she locks her legs tight around Leo as he catches every drop she squirts out.  He can feel her throbs dancing on his tongue for a few more moments after she's come. He licks up the rest of her nectar as she basks in her afterglow, eyes heavy with lust. 

 

Leo licks his lips, ensuring he's drunk off every sweet drop before doing away with the half buttoned shirt,  _ finally. _ Kamui’s hungry eyes take in the sight of the muscle on her brother’s arms and abdomen. His abs aren't protruding but the muscle that rested there was more than obvious in the moonlight. Never breaking eye contact, she shyly begins to undo the buttons on his pants. No matter how often or how many times they've done this, Kamui always seemed to be the most embarrassed about seeing Leo fully nude for her eyes only. 

 

He grabs her hand, leaning down to hover over her. He places it against his warm chest, and his heart is thumping hard against the palm of her hand. 

 

“My heart belongs to you, and only you,” Leo whispered against her skin, “I would cut myself open, carve out my heart, and give it to you on a silver platter if you so desired it.” 

 

The hairs on her arms stand straight up, as she hears her brother say these words to her. It's not the first time he's said something of that sort, but it never ceases to amaze her how serious he must be to say it so openly. 

 

“Leo…” 

 

They were being sentimental now, but she liked to be reminded that she was human. She wasn't impervious to mistakes, or wrongdoings. But the one thing she had no control over was who her heart belonged to.

 

“Do you doubt my affections?”

 

“Never, brother. Only if you don't doubt mine,” she caresses the scar that spreads across his chest near his heart. The only scar he ever bore. He did something unmentionable in the past, and it thickens the silence in the room every time she finds her fingers tracing it. It was the first time Kamui fully realized the capability of Leo’s love for her consuming him, filling him with an insatiable lust to prove himself. 

 

He never needed to gain the trust of his siblings when it came to the matter of academics or his studies. He didn't need to prove anything to show his knowledge was far greater than theirs. He broke when he was at a loss for words when he tried to confess to his beloved. No action or gift could truly entangle and decipher the web of his desires at full display. There was no solid proof, and so he sought to do one thing. 

 

“Brother… will you prove your love to me?” 

 

“Yes, dear sister,” his breathing accelerates, “Whatever your heart desires.” 

 

_ My heart desires you.  _

 

“Then-”

 

She sits up and pushes Leo down gently onto the bed. His eyes widen as she straddles him, her leftover wetness coating his skin. She undoes the last button on his pants, and his cock springs free from its restraints. Kamui steadies her breathing for a moment, taking in the size of her brother. Pink graces her cheeks, but she doesn't deviate her gaze from Leo's eyes. He's surprised that she’d allow him to take her in this position. Every encounter has been stressful on the both of them regardless of how much either of them wanted it. But Leo was… anything but average, and it took lots of getting used to. No matter how much precum his member pulsated for her, the pain was unavoidable at first.

 

But with how much her cunt is pulsing again with want, she boldly slides herself forward, coating the length of his cock with her juices. 

 

Leo winces. It's more than he can bear, and she's doing it so  _ agonizingly  _ slow. It's painful. Her lips part ever so slightly, almost as if letting out a silent moan, while he watches her pleasure herself along his thick cock. 

 

“Sister… don't tease me like that,” he says, voice rasping. 

 

“Leo, please be gentle with me,” she says bashfully. 

 

She takes his hands and guides them to her slim waist. Her hands fall back onto his chest as she leans forward. Bracing ever so slightly, she squeezes her eyes shut. 

 

“Kamui…” he drops one hand to guide her aching cunt over top his throbbing member, “you really are spoiled, aren't you?”

 

Her wetness is already dripping down his length and he sinks her down ever so slowly so that she can adjust. 

 

She whimpers at first, and it grows to a high pitched moan. He feels her wet pussy stretching ever so slightly. His sister fits so snugly around his shaft, and slowly, she slides all the way down to his base. Kamui can feel the tip of his head caress the deep crevasse of her sex. 

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

“Mmmm,” she whines, “Please, Leo. Don't-”

 

“Sister, are you hurt?” 

 

“No, don't… stop.”

 

“I'll be gentle.”

 

“Don't. Show me all of it. I want to know the full extent of your love,” she kisses the back of his hand.

 

“You mean you want me to fuck you until you can't walk?” Leo muses.

 

She nods. 

 

“To know the full extent of my love… there's no way I can show it to you.. I-I don't know what I might do if I can't control myself,” he continues when he realizes she's serious. 

 

“I need to know, brother.”

 

“I'll break you. I will make you crave me, and ache for me when I'm not with you,” he warns her, massaging her abdomen where he can feel himself deep inside of her, “no man will ever love you as much as I do. No man will ever satisfy you if I only showed you what I'm capable of. You belong to me, all of you. Your body, your mind-” 

 

“Show me,” she caresses his face, her fingers over his lips so that he’ll speak no more. 

 

He nods and kisses her fingertips. 

 

“Make love to me, Leo.” 

 

She can feel his cock twitch with want and he doesn't need to be told twice. 

 

“Then be a good girl for me,” his voice breaks, he’s going mad, “hold on tight and don't let go.” 

 

Leo sinks his hips into the bed and slams back into her once. She lets out a choked moan. Tears prick the sides of her eyes, but she holds her composure. He holds her by the waist, lifting her simultaneously as he fucks into her tight pussy. 

 

She can't contain the screams she tries to hold back. The sweet sound of his sister moaning in ecstasy as she rides him will be the death of him. He doesn't hold back and neither does she. With whatever strength she can muster up, she tries to ride out her orgasm in tune with his. She can barely hold herself up anymore and she collapses forward. Kamui holds onto her brother for dear life as he thrusts his engorged cock into her. 

 

Leo sucks fervently on her tits, her hands clutch his shoulders tightly. Every time the tip of his length graces her sweet spot, she sinks her fingernails into the flexed muscles. He's greedy and his lips latch onto whatever flesh is in front of him. He's losing his grip on reality- if this is all a dream, he never wants to wake up. All he’ll ever need is in this room at this very moment. 

 

“Fffffuck meeeee,” she wails incandescently, “please, brother-! Don't stop- oh fuck!” 

 

He's hit her sweet spot again, and she fears she’s hit overdrive with how fast her orgasm is approaching. Her cunt clenches around him tighter, tears trail down her face etched with pleasure, eyes rolled back. 

 

“Will you cum with me, sister?” 

 

“L-Leo-” 

 

“What is it? What is it my sister desires?” 

 

“Fuck me. Harder. Please. Harder.” 

 

“Anything for you,” he's grinning, “you need only  _ beg for it. _ ”

 

He sucks on her milky skin, leaving delicate purple and red marks all over her chest and neck. He bites every time he thrusts up deep into her core and she digs her nails deeper into his skin. At some point she rakes them down his arms when he tugs at her nipple with his teeth, tugging and pulling at the sensitive bud. He can feel her skin freeze over as goosebumps crawls all over her breasts.

 

“Oh, gods,” she moans, “you're tearing me apart.”

 

Her radiant head rests on the crook of his neck, and he can tell she's exhausted. He continues to pump furiously into her, answering all of her demands, and yet she can't seem to get enough until-

 

“Ooooh fuck, Leo. Oh,  _ fuck me _ \- I'm going to cum,” she buries her face deep into the bed, wailing and screaming. 

 

“S-sister, cum with me,” Leo lets out breathlessly. 

 

He can feel his release building up. Kamui’s shrieks get louder and louder until she's practically moaning sweet nothings into Leo’s ear, begging him to go faster and harder. 

 

_ Leo Leo Leo, please… faster-yes! Yes, yes, oh,  fuck me- Leo!  _

 

He can't take it anymore and finds his release when he hears her say-

 

“Leo, possess me-” 

 

That was his undoing. Gripping her ass, he thrusts upwards faster and faster, digging his nails into the flesh. His sister’s feral cries are all that he can hear as it bounces off the walls, right into his heart. He shoots hot liquid into her caverns, her tight pussy coaxes him dry. In the mess of their orgasm, Leo lets out a low moan, one that makes her shudder from its reverberations as he's breathing heavy and pained with leftover lust. He clutches onto his quivering sister, trying to hold onto every part of her as proof that it wasn't all just a dream, as a reminder that he was alive and very much in love with Kamui. And she with him.

 

She's writhing and twitching, panting against his skin while he holds her close. His poor sister is still throbbing while she claws at him, trying to find a way to get closer to him even while he's sheathed inside of her. She opts to grab his face, planting one last sweet kiss on his lips. His seed mixes with hers as he pulls out of his tiny sister. She whines ever so slightly, missing the warmth of his searing cock, but she was admittedly tired. Leo shifts her bangs out of her face to kiss her in return. 

 

“That wasn't enough-” he starts to say, insecurity seeping through again. 

 

“No,” she cuts him off, “it wasn't. But you’ll prove it to me again, won't you? Again and again until it's all I know?” 

 

“You are all I know,” he mutters against her lips. 

 

“Then, you know that I will only belong to you until the end of eternity,” she pushes forward and kisses his lips. 

 

There's stars in his eyes, and Kamui is the moon. His sister lays on top of him, body shivering and shaking from her orgasm. Leo’s already missing his cock buried deep inside of her and as the swelling of his member dies down, he eyes the ribbon around her neck again. 

 

The garters around her thighs are all but abandoned. But he notices the ribbon around her neck has started to just now slip out of its tied state. He unravels it, and places a sweet kiss on Kamui’s neck. She's passed out completely on top of him, her hair splayed onto the bed and sticking to both of their skin. His eyes are growing heavy, and he welcomes sleep. But before he surrenders to a deep slumber, he catches glimpse of the moonlight hovering over Kamui’s head almost perfectly aligned. 

 

The last thought he has is that she's nothing short of beautiful. And he would remind her everyday for the rest of their lives, he thinks as he drifts to sleep.   
  



End file.
